


Enjoy The Ride

by 2tiedships2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Although Louis Would Probably Say, Amusement Parks, Beta Liam, Beta Niall, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Smut, OT4, Omega Louis, Road Trips, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tiedships2/pseuds/2tiedships2
Summary: “Stop sulking and get up. I have a proposition to make.”“Niall?” Louis questioned. “Do you think I should put glow in the dark stars on my ceiling?”He looked over and found Niall giving him an unimpressed look.“So, no?” Louis asked. “No stars?”“We’re going on a road trip,” Niall stated.Louis looked back at his starless ceiling and waved farewell to Niall. “Cool. Have fun!”“No, you idiot.” Niall let out a frustrated sigh. “You, me, Liam, and Harry.”Louis glanced over to Niall and back to the ceiling. “Who’s Harry?”Or the one where Louis, an omega more than tired of being treated as lesser than alphas, is forced on a road trip by his beta besties only to meet Harry who might just be the alpha he never knew he wanted.





	Enjoy The Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Kelli](http://jimmytfallon.tumblr.com) and [Susette](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com)!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I have no association with the band One Direction and those surrounding them, please don't share this work with anyone in the band.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

Louis hated alphas. Every last one of them. As an omega, he knew that hating all alphas in the history of forever wasn’t the norm. Screw the norm. He was never dating one. Never mating. And would definitely not be bonding. Ever.

Louis was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about how he was going to tell his family that he was never going to mate. They already worried about his safety when he was across the ocean in New York City. They probably wouldn’t take the news well, so he’d need to work out a way to spin it into a positive light.

He heard Niall moving about in the living room while talking on his phone. It was rare for him to actually talk as opposed to text but whatever.

Several minutes later, Niall knocked on his bedroom door. Maybe if Louis continued to stare at the ceiling, he would go away. Maybe?

“Louis, I know you’re in there,” Niall stated. “Open up!”

He heard Niall jiggle the door handle. “Oh, the door’s unlocked. Nevermind, I’m coming in so you better be dressed.”

Maybe Louis should invest in those stickers of glow in the dark stars. Make his ceiling a little more festive.

He heard Niall open the door. “Stop sulking and get up. I have a proposition to make.”

“Niall?” Louis questioned. “Do you think I should put glow in the dark stars on my ceiling?”

He looked over and found Niall giving him an unimpressed look.

“So, no?” Louis asked. “No stars?”

“We’re going on a road trip,” Niall stated.

Louis looked back at his starless ceiling and waved farewell to Niall. “Cool. Have fun!”

“No, you idiot.” Niall let out a frustrated sigh. “You, me, Liam, and Harry.”

Louis glanced over to Niall and back to the ceiling. “Who’s Harry?”

“He’s a new guy at work. He’s doing an internship for now, maybe to see if he likes it here. You’d like him. He’s from England as well.”

Louis gave in and sat up. “Am I meant to like everyone who’s from England? That seems to be what you’re implying. And where are you going on this road trip that I will not be a part of?”

“Ohio. O-H-I-O!” Niall said with way too much enthusiasm.

Louis wasn’t from the United States of America, which in his opinion wasn’t very united, but he vaguely knew where the states were located. Ish.

“What the fuck is in Ohio, Niall?”

“Cedar Point.”

“Which is?”

“It’s an amusement park, Louis! Come on! Say you’ll go!”

Louis held up his hand to stop him. “Why would we go to wherever the hell Ohio is to go to an amusement park? I’m for roller coasters and such, but I know there are some a lot closer. Six Flags, I think? Is that what it’s called? What’s wrong with that?”

“If we go to a place that is really close it defeats the purpose of a road trip. We need to do something fun, get out of this city. Let’s enjoy the drive and ride some roller coasters. I think they have a fake beach there too.”

Louis sighed. “How far away is it?”

“It’s a nine hour drive. I know you have Friday off and I’ve already spoken with Liam and Harry. They’re in. So three days of road tripping and having fun in the sun.”

“Okay, who is this Harry person?”

“I just told you. He’s here for an internship and has been working alongside me. He’s hilarious and a total gentleman. He’s good looking too.”

“You’re straight, Niall.”

Niall shrugged. “It doesn’t mean I can’t recognize good looking people.”

Louis asked, “Is he an alpha?”

“Yes. A really nice one.”

Louis flopped back onto his bed. He was definitely going to buy glow in the dark stars.

“I’m not going. Final answer.”

“Mate, you need to give up on this hate of alphas. You’ve had some bad experiences with alphas. It’s nothing new.”

“Exactly, Niall! That’s the point. Every single alpha thinks they own the world, that they can just take advantage of any omega. How many alphas have I had help me through heats? None. Because they’re all idiots who don’t care. I want someone who cares! There’s a reason why I’ve never gone off of suppressants. I’m not spending heats alone.”

Niall was silent for a moment. “I know. We’ve had this conversation way too many times. I’m pretty sure you have it memorized. I certainly do.”

Louis glared at him.

“Come on, Lou.” Niall was practically begging. “Come on this road trip. I know you’ve been wanting to go on one for awhile.”

Louis gave him a Look.

Niall continued, “Okay, maybe not to Ohio, but it’s somewhere. And give Harry a chance. I’m pretty sure he hasn’t really gone out. I think I’m the only person he knows in the city. Well, Liam met him when he stopped by work one day. Harry doesn’t seem like the partying type, or one to go out a lot. Not on his own, at least.”

That intrigued Louis and he gave in. “Fine, I’ll go. If Harry is like every other alpha in this city, I’m kicking him out of the car and he can walk. And don’t tell him I said that. I don’t want him acting nice and gentlemanly when he’s not.”

Niall gave an excited clap. “Yay! Road trip, here we come! We leave Friday morning!”

Louis sighed. “Fine.”

\----

According to Niall, in order to have a “fun-filled weekend” it was required to leave at six in the morning. Which in no way signalled having fun. Despite not needing help, Niall was in his room the night before packing a bag for Louis.

Niall explained, “You know you’re not going to pack until last minute, Tommo. Don’t even try to deny it.

Louis glared at him. “Of course I’m going to deny it. Do you not have faith in me? I’m so super excited to be stuck in a car with a stupid alpha. I would never dare to put off packing until the last minute.”

Niall sighed. “GIve him a chance, Lou. You really will like him.”

“Whatever,” Louis simply stated as he went back to watching Niall pack for him.

\----

Six in the morning seemed to be more like four in the morning. Or so it felt as Niall knocked on his door to make sure he was up.

“I’m not going!” Louis mumbled. “Go away. I’m tired. Go ride the roller coasters by yourself.”

Niall opened his door, walked over to Louis’ bed, and ripped his blankets off of him.

Louis made a mental note to keep his door locked and find a way for payback. He was too tired to take action now.

“Come on,” Niall stated. “You can sleep in the car.”

“It will be alpha stinky. I won’t be able to.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous. Now, get up!”

Louis had to admit he was thankful Niall had packed for him, not that he would tell him that. He double checked that his suppressants were packed and moved to get dressed.

He was just finishing up brushing his teeth when Niall yelled that Liam was outside.

Louis slowly shuffled around the flat to collect his things and was ushered out by Niall. As stated, Liam was waiting by the curb.

“Shotgun!” Louis called and headed to the front passenger seat.

Niall rushed ahead of him, clearly much more awake, and got to the door first.

“Absolutely not,“ Niall stated. “You know I get car sick. You’re in the back, Tommo.”

Louis sighed, but was too tired to argue as he moved to get into the back passenger seat. He clutched his pillow as he got into the car.

“Drive,” Louis commanded once he was situated.

“Good morning to you too, Louis,” Liam stated as he pointed to the back seat.

“Louis meet Harry. Harry meet Louis,” Liam stated.

Louis looked over to him and almost woke up from his sleepy state. He was beautiful. He’d entertain that thought later.

“Hey,” Louis stated.

“Nice to meet you,” Harry replied as he gave a small wave.

“Yeah, okay,” Louis fluffed his pillow, shoved it between his head and window and fell asleep.

\----

“Tommo!” Louis jolted awake at Niall yelling his name.

Louis looked up to find Niall waving his hand in front of his face.

“Niall, why are you waving your hand in front of my face when you know I’m sleeping? What are you trying to accomplish?” Niall rolled his eyes and Louis continued, “What time is it?”

“It’s ten. We’re almost halfway there. Do you want to stop to eat?”

“Okay.”

Louis realized that he would normally be up by ten. Being forced awake must have thrown off his sleep schedule. The prospect of food finally got his attention though and he felt himself wake on his own.

“We’re about ten miles out from food,” Liam stated. “So wake up.”

Louis huffed. “Yes, sir.”

He heard a soft chuckle on his left side. He had completely forgotten about alpha Harry. How had he forgotten about him? It was then that Louis realized he didn’t smell like an alpha. It was as though Louis was in the car with three betas. That made no sense.

Louis looked over to Harry and questioned, “You don’t stink. Why don’t you stink?”

Niall groaned. Liam gave an exaggerated sigh. Louis ignored both of them and focused his gaze on Harry’s pretty face. He had a nice jawline.

Harry furrowed his brow and eloquently stated, “Um.”

Harry looked over to Niall as if looking for the right answer.

He returned his gaze towards Louis and shrugged. “Niall said you didn’t like alphas so I, um, kind of put scent neutralizer on so you wouldn’t have to smell me in such an enclosed space for a long time.”

Okay, was he serious? Why would an alpha want to hide his scent? That made no sense, although he had to admit it was incredibly thoughtful and not very alpha-y.

Louis stared at Harry in confusion. “Are you serious? Did Niall tell you to do that? Or did he strongly suggest that you do that?”

Harry’s eye widened. “Of course not! Why would he suggest I do that?”

Niall turned in his seat, briefly looking to Louis before focusing on Harry.

NIall asked, “You’re really wearing scent neutralizer? I didn’t know that was a thing for alphas.”

Harry shrugged. “I just got the stuff omegas use. I figured it would serve the same purpose.”

Niall laughed. “I never would have thought of that.”

Louis didn’t know what to say. Who was this guy? No alpha in the history of forever would do that, right?  For once, Niall was right. Harry was different and Louis didn’t know what to do with this information. Louis registered talking between the other guys as he turned to watch the scenery pass by for the few miles until arriving at a stop with a large food court.

\----

As the group got out of the car and headed to the food court, Louis pulled Niall back and away from the others and asked, “What did you say to Harry?”

Niall looked at Louis in confusion. “Nothing. I mean, nothing important.”

“He’s wearing omega scent neutralizer, Niall! No alpha would ever willingly do that!”

Niall gave a soft chuckle. “Apparently, one would. His name is Harry.”

“What did you say that he would do that?”

Niall sighed and answered, “I really didn’t say anything special, Lou. We never talked about you. He must have been there when I was complaining to Liam about you complaining about alphas.”

“You swear you never said anything?”

“Never.”

Louis paused. “Wait, you never said anything about me to Harry? Am I a secret to you?”

Niall furrowed his brows. “Okay, now I’m just confused. Did you want me to talk to him about you or not? Because two seconds ago, it seemed like you didn’t want that.”

Louis glared. “Well, now I don’t know if I can trust your answer.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “You’re my roommate, Lou. I’m sure I’ve mentioned you before. I pinky swear I never said anything to him about you not liking alphas though.”

“Okay,” Louis stated as he held out his pinky finger.

Niall looked from Louis’ face to his extended finger and made no movement.

“Niall!” Louis whisper-yelled. “You just said you pinky swear!”

Niall looked torn. “I didn’t exactly think you were literally going to make me pinky swear.”

Louis smacked Niall upside the head.

Niall yelped. “What the fuck was that for?”

“If you can’t pinky swear, that means you said something and you will tell me what that something was by the time we arrive.”

Niall wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. “Do you want me to tell you in front of Harry? Because we’re kind of stuck in the car with him until that point.”

Louis scoffed. “You can text me.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “Sure thing.”

“Let’s go,” Louis stated and quickened his pace to catch up. “And stop rolling your eyes at me.”

Niall rolled his eyes and followed.

\----

This was the weirdest road trip Louis had ever been on. Not that he had been on many. The group had eaten in relative silence, occasionally commenting on the people around them. Louis claimed to still be tired and set his head in his hands to wait for the others to finish. They finished quickly and the moment Louis was back and settled in the car, he pulled out his phone.

_Tommo: I’m serious. What did you say to Harry? That lunch was awkward af._

_Neil: I know! I didn’t say anything honest. He seemed excited to come but after I was talking to Liam about you and your stupid dislike of alphas it’s like he didn’t want to come anymore._

_Tommo: You’re an idiot._

_Neil: Anyway. I wonder if he would be here if it weren’t for him already agreeing to use his car._

_Neil: I think he likes you._

_Tommo: You didn’t say anything about the neutralizer?_

_Neil: No. Weird idea._

_Tommo: If I find out you did you’re dead to me._

Louis heard Niall let out a small laugh.

_Neil: What’s the big deal?_

_Tommo: I CAN’T SMELL HIM!_

_Neil: Kind of the point of neutralizers._

_Tommo: I hate you._

_Neil: You love me._

Louis reached up and flicked the back of Niall’s head.

“Ow!” Niall yelled.

“You deserved it,” Louis explained.

Liam interrupted the pair, “What is going on? Wait, are the two of you texting? You’re in the same car you know.”

“Yes, Liam,” Louis stated. “We are making super secret plans that you are not a part of.”

“Like what?” Liam inquired.

Louis made the mistake of glancing over to Harry, who was already looking at him with curiosity. Louis didn’t blush. He didn’t.

“Liam,” Louis continued. “The point of super secret plans is to keep them super secret.”

“Sure,” Liam responded. “Anyway, where are we staying tonight, Niall? You never told me.”

“Oh,” Niall stated.

Louis and Liam responded at the same time. “Oh?”

Niall avoided everyone and looked out the window stating, “I kind of didn’t think about that?”

Everyone remained silent, waiting for Niall to continue.

“I mean, being spontaneous makes things more fun! I’m all for fun!”

Louis deadpanned. “So, you forgot.”

“Maybe?”

Harry finally spoke up for the first time since getting lunch. “Do we want to stay near the park? Or get a cheaper place farther away?”

Louis snorted. “Well, as I’ve been demoted, I vote for a cheaper place.”

Louis saw Harry turn to him. Louis looked out the window.

That didn’t stop Harry from asking, “Why were you demoted?”

Louis heard Niall mumble. “Please, no. Not now. Let us enjoy this road trip, Lou.”

“Fine,” Louis stated. “I’ll be brief and to the point.”

He turned to Harry and glared. “Because despite the fact that I can do my job twice as well as all other alphas, it makes no difference and my position was eliminated, thereby demoting me. And I watch on as my previous position is renamed to something else so an alpha can take my place.” Louis turned to Niall. “Good? Does that sum it up okay?”

NIall frowned but responded, “Yeah, that’s a good summary. How about some music?”

“Go for it,” Louis stated as he turned back towards the window. Now Harry knew a little bit about him and they could just move on.

“I’m sorry, Louis,” he heard Harry quietly say.

\----

Roller coasters! Fucking finally. It had been long enough that Louis was able to put his alpha issues aside. He was ready. As soon as Liam parked the car, Louis jumped out, stretched his long legs, and was ready to head to the tallest roller coaster he could see.

He couldn’t help but watch Harry as he got out of the car and stretched his longer legs. He looked over to Louis and smiled. Louis realized he hadn’t noticed that Harry was wearing jorts as well. They matched. In the non-matchy way.

As they walked up to the entrance, he noticed the board with the price to the park. Holy fuck. This park better have a Harry Potter World for that amount of money.

“Does this place have a Harry Potter World?” Louis asked.

Harry let out a loud laugh. Like, a loud laugh. Niall rolled his eyes.

“This is not Universal Studios, Lou. So, no.”

“If we’re paying this much, I really think there should be a Harry Potter World.”

The three other guys seemed to have made the decision on the type of ticket to buy and they led the way to the ticket booth.

Louis hadn’t paid attention to what they were purchasing and, being the last to arrive at the booth had to call out, “What the fuck am I paying for? A one-day pass? Two days? They don’t have one and a half day passes.”

He watched as Harry came close to his side, while simultaneously blocking the view of Liam and Niall. They locked eyes as Harry reached down for Louis’ left hand and silently prompted for him to hold still. He wrapped an entrance bracelet around Louis’ left wrist.

Harry smiled and stated, “It’s on me.”

Louis was speechless. He wanted to argue, but by the look in Harry’s eyes he knew it would be pointless.

“Thank you,” Louis quietly responded.

Harry gave a light squeeze where he had just placed the bracelet and quickly let go. And okay. So, Harry was an alpha. Louis no longer needed to smell him to know that. Not that he previously had doubts, not really, but at least now he could feel him if nothing else.

Louis mentally shook his head. Roller coasters!

“Okay,” Liam stated. “We have two choices. We can spend today in the water park and ride roller coasters and rides tomorrow, or the other way around. If we do the water park tomorrow, maybe we can fit in some more rides before we have to leave Sunday.”

Louis was the first to speak up. “I vote for option number two. Or was the water park being tomorrow option number one? Whatever. I say water park tomorrow. Especially since we didn’t bring in our swim trunks.”

“Good point,” Liam stated.

Louis felt Harry’s eyes on him. He couldn’t help but look over and smile as he moved ahead and started walking to the tallest roller coaster.

Harry seemed to know where Louis was headed and suggested, “Maybe we should start out small and work our way up to the biggest one. If we go on the biggest and fastest roller coaster first, the others may not be as fun.”

Niall nodded. “Fair point. I’m with Harry.”

“Of course you are,” Louis stated. “I know how you feel about roller coasters, Niall. Baby steps. Right.”

Liam nodded in agreement and said, “Okay, we need a map.”

As they slowly moved from one roller coaster to another, Louis couldn’t help but notice how Harry started to bite his lip, seeming a bit restless as the size of the roller coasters progressed. Louis was endeared. He was also torn as to whether he should tease Harry the same as he had Niall.

Louis moved to stand close beside him. “Harry, I don’t know your last name. Can I know your last name?”

Harry smiled. “Only if you tell me yours.”

“Deal,” Louis smiled a little wider. “Tomlinson. Your turn.”

“Styles,” Harry stated. Louis was enchanted as his dimple became deeper.

“Harry Styles, are you afraid of roller coasters?” Louis made sure to place a teasing tone into his question.

Harry’s face dropped. “No?”

“No? Okay good. Because what if I were to tell you that I was? Would you come with me and hold my hand and comfort me?”

Harry gave him an unimpressed look. “You’re not afraid of them.”

“You didn’t answer the question, Harold,” Louis grinned. “Would you?”

“Of course I would,” he said with authority.

Louis watched as Harry’s face morphed into a look of surprise, as if his own answer was unexpected. It was clear to Louis that this was one alpha he couldn’t dislike and he accepted the fact with a smile.

“Good,” Louis said brightly. “Because I don’t think I like the next roller coaster.”

Harry looked like he wanted to argue, but Louis cut him off.

“But Liam will want to go on it. Niall won’t want to go, but he will because it’s my duty to make fun of him. So, of course I have to go since I’m making fun of Niall.”

Harry’s eyes twinkled as he let out a laugh. “I’ve got you, Lou.”

Louis moved closer into Harry’s side and Harry placed an arm around his shoulders to pull him in. Louis had to concentrate to hold in a shiver of pleasure.

The end of the day brought them to the tallest roller coaster. The only one that gave no noticeable reaction of uncertainty was Harry as he stood in line with Louis pulled into his side.

\----

As they left the park for the day Liam was the first to address where they were staying.

“We never made plans. Well, Niall never made plans. But we never made plans after finding that Niall is a failure at making itineraries.”

“Personally,” Louis stated, “I think we should have expected Niall to be a failure at making an itinerary. We probably should have thought of that beforehand.”

Niall scoffed. “Whatever. Like I said, it makes it more fun!”

“Sure it does, Niall,’ Harry teased.

Louis beamed when Harry joined them in teaming up against Niall.

Niall glared at Harry. “You know, I invited you here as a friend. Are we not friends?”

Harry shrugged. “Of course we are, but that doesn’t make you good at making itineraries.”

Niall halted the group and pointed his finger towards them. “All of you better sleep with one eye open tonight if you’re going to continue to talk about me like this.”

Louis raised his hand to gain attention. “If we’re getting a place with two beds, I vote that I don’t have to sleep with Niall.”

“Fine,” Niall responded. “We’ll get a room with one bed and all of you can sleep on the floor.”

They resumed walking to their car and Liam took control of the direction to drive once they were settled. Louis wished he knew what Harry was thinking. Harry had held Louis in lines for roller coasters, but there was no other physical contact beyond that.

Liam pulled into a small hotel and stated, “This looks inexpensive, but not too shady. Is everyone okay with this? One room to cut costs?”

Louis asked, “Can we get a room with one and a half beds so Niall has to sleep on the floor?”

Niall glared. “Oh, shove off!”

“It was just a suggestion, Niall. No need to be defensive,” Louis responded.

Louis heard Harry laugh beside him and Louis internally preened.

Liam parked in front of the rental office and told everyone to wait while he got the room. After hours of driving, it occurred to Louis that Liam was driving Harry’s car.

Louis turned to Harry. “Why is Liam driving your car? I’m confused.”

“You’re just now realizing this, Tommo?” Niall asked.

“Unnecessary comment, Niall,” Louis responded as he returned his gaze back to Harry.

Harry shrugged. “I forgot to renew my license. Since I don’t really drive, I didn’t realize it was expired until yesterday.”

“It sounds like Harry might not be good at making itineraries either,” Niall mumbled. “Can’t even remember to renew his license.”

“I hope Liam can secure a room with one and a half beds,” Louis thought out loud.

\----

The room was small with two double beds. Thankfully, it was just two nights.

Niall took executive decision on sleeping arrangement and stated, “Harry, as your right of passage into this group of friendship, you are sleeping with Louis.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Louis defensively asked.

“It means you kick and snore. Both me and Liam have had to deal with it, so it’s Harry’s turn.”

Louis turned to Harry and stated, “I do not kick or snore.”

Harry nodded his head. He was clearly tired after a long day. “Okay, I guess I’ll see, won’t I?”

Louis rolled his eyes.

Harry moved to unpack and asked, “Is it okay if I shower first?”

When no one answered, he nodded and headed towards the bathroom. Before entering, he turned and addressed Louis. “Louis, do you want me to put more neutralizer on?”

Louis shook his head. _Fuck no. Absolutely not._ He wanted to finally smell him.

“No, you’re fine without it,” Louis stated.

Harry beamed and continued into the bathroom.

“He is fine without it, isn’t he, Lou?” Niall whispered.

“Shut it, Niall. And I don’t kick.”

Niall shrugged. “Maybe not, but it got you into Harry’s bed, didn’t it?”

Louis chose to ignore the comment and moved to unpack his few things. It was only a few minutes later that the shower cut off and Harry emerged. _Holy shit. Oh, holy fuck_ . Louis knew he had nice legs after watching him in jorts all day. And he assumed he had nice abs to match. But the tattoos. And his _scent_. He grabbed his sleep shorts and t-shirt and quickly moved past Harry into the bathroom. He needed to do more than just shower. From the sounds of Niall’s muffled laughter, he figured Niall knew it too.

Louis’ shower, and other activities, took a little longer than Harry’s shower and he found Harry already in bed facing the wall. Louis didn’t know how he felt about that.

“Good shower, Lou?” Niall whispered as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Shut up,” Louis stated and crawled into the left side of the bed. “Goodnight.”

\----

Louis woke slowly. He forgot where he was, but felt content to stay wherever it was. He took a deep breath. Harry. He slowly opened his eyes, but made no other movement as he felt arms around him. Harry was wrapped around him, spooning him, and pulling in tight. His nose was shoved into the crook of Louis neck as if Harry was subconsciously scenting him. It had been too long since Louis had let anyone scent him and he wished Harry was awake to do so. They were both still wearing their park bracelets from the day before and he noticed Harry had wrapped his index finger around Louis’ bracelet, the top of his finger resting on Louis’ pulse point. It was as if Harry were holding him without actually doing so. Screw the water park. He wanted to lay in Harry’s embrace all day instead.

Louis couldn’t contain the shiver that ran through him when Harry lifted his head and whispered into his ear, “Can we stay here instead of going to the water park?”

“I’m okay with that. Can we?” Louis whispered.

He looked over to the other bed to find Niall and Liam still sleeping. That was surprising and Louis was grateful.

Louis took the opportunity to move his head in a way that would bare his neck. Harry took the hint and scented him. He kept his nose in the crook of his neck, and after a moment, Louis moved to turn and face Harry.

“Hi,” Louis whispered.

“Hey,” Harry replied just as quietly.

“Did you move to hold onto me on purpose or did it just happen?” Louis asked. He gave a small grin so he knew it was a welcomed gesture.

“Maybe a little of both?”

Louis looked into Harry’s face and watched a small blush creep into his cheeks.

“Is this weird?” Louis asked. “We didn’t have much of a connection yesterday. I’m sorry about that.”

Harry smiled and said, “I don’t think it’s weird. And you have good reason to be on the defense when it comes to alphas.” Harry pulled Louis closer. “Plus, you weren’t wearing scent neutralizer. I could tell your feelings weren’t directed at me.”

Louis was about to respond when Niall sleepily interrupted. “Now that this lovely moment is over, can we go ride some water rides and lay on the fake beach?”

Louis sighed and mumbled into Harry’s chest. “It wasn’t actually over, but sure. Let’s go.”

\----

As the day progressed Louis gave up all reservations and came easily when Harry made the slightest movement to pull him into his side or wrap his arms over his shoulders as they stood front to back while waiting in line for the rides. Louis also started to notice Harry’s obsession with his park bracelet and wondered if he was going to have to wear it for the rest of his life. Harry was constantly looping his finger through it, which in turn caused a constant touch to Louis’ wrist without actually holding onto it.

Even Niall noticed it. As Liam and Harry went to find a table for a very late lunch, Louis and Niall stood in line for food.

Niall turned to Louis and asked, “What’s the deal with the bracelet? Why does he keep holding onto it?”

Louis shrugged. “I don’t know?”

Niall squinted in response. “Is that like an ‘I don’t know’ but you actually do know and don’t want to say anything? Ooh, is that an alpha and omega thing?”

“I don’t know?”

“Louis! You and Harry are mates! I _knew_ it! I knew this was going to work out!”

Louis glared. “We are not mates. He just happens to be the first nice alpha I’ve met, so I am gladly accepting his alpha touches. It’s nice.”

Niall rolled his eyes and stated, “You exaggerate way too much, Tommo.”

“And what does that mean?”

“It means you have no problem with alphas until they screw you over. Then you spend a week sulking and hating them only to end up moving from one to the other when we go out clubbing or whatever.”

Louis scoffed. “Well, the reason I move from one to the other is because they’re all idiots. It would be very helpful if you or Liam were alphas.”

Niall shook his head. “Absolutely not. No way would I date you and neither would Liam.”

Louis glared. “Thanks for that. I’ll log that away. I’m just saying you could give me some alpha cuddles instead of me either doing without or spending my time in the clubs with random alphas.”

“You’re too picky.”

“I definitely am not picky.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “You are. But I also think you and Harry are going to be a thing. Or already are and you’re in denial.”

They picked up their food and headed back to the table. Before reaching it, Niall looked over to Louis and said, “Figure out the bracelet thing though. It’s weird and I want to know.”

Louis grunted and gave no response.

\----

It was Niall’s idea that they break off into pairs after lunch. Niall looked too proud of the suggestion and gave Louis a wink as they went to seperate areas of the park. An agreement was made to meet in three hours to make farther plans.

Harry turned to Louis and asked, “Where to?”

“We could go chill on the fake beach?”

Harry smiled. “Sounds good to me.”

As they walked across the park, Louis sent mental vibes for Harry to reach over and hold his hand. His mental vibes failed and they walked not at all hand in hand. It was a Saturday, so of course it was crowded, but they managed to find a space with two lounge chairs at the very end of the area. It was enough so that they could pretend to be in their own world.

They pulled the lounge chairs as close as they could and settled in, facing each other.

Harry started the conversation. “Why do you hate alphas?”

“I don’t hate alphas. Mostly. Kinda. Maybe I do.”

Harry raised his eyebrow in question.

Louis shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s just that they give no thought to others. They act as though they are king of the world and they take what they want when they want it.”

“They can’t all be like that. _All_ alphas?”

Louis smiled. “I mean, you don’t seem so bad. So I guess all alphas besides you.”

They sat in silence, looking into each others eyes. Louis liked the alpha in front of him.

Louis furrowed his brow and considered, “Maybe it’s just New York City alphas. The ones I knew in England weren’t too bad, I guess. Actually, maybe that’s why you’re okay. You’re from England.”

Harry let out a small laugh and stated, “Yeah, that must be it.”

Harry abruptly sat up, moving to pull Louis up as well.

“I think it’s time to go into this pool with the fake waves,” Harry stated.

Louis couldn’t contain his grin as Harry kept ahold of his hand as they moved into the pool.

Three hours went by quickly and Louis groaned when his alarm went off signaling the time. They had easily talked about everything and nothing, with a few trips to the pool. Louis learned a lot about Harry, and laughed at far too many bad jokes. He was too good to be true. He was smart, courteous, and had a love of family and its values just as much as Louis. He was also a gentleman. Niall was right and Louis would never admit it.

They packed their things and headed towards the entrance. They hadn’t done as many activities as the day before, but unlike Friday, it was sunny and much warmer. Louis was admittedly worn out.

As they waited by the entrance, Harry tucked his finger around Louis’ park bracelet. He was never taking it off until he found out what it meant. Which, with Niall and Liam’s annoyingly impeccable timing, would have to wait until later. Louis noticed as Niall’s eyes slid down to Harry holding the bracelet. Louis shook his head and thankfully, Niall didn’t mention it.

Harry let go of Louis, or his bracelet, as they made their way out of the park and towards the car. Liam was the first to speak about their plans. He should have been the one to make the itinerary.

Liam stated, “Okay, we have two options.”

Louis immediately interrupted. “I vote for option number two!”

“Anyway,” Liam continued. “I booked the hotel for two nights so we can obviously stay here. It’s not as late as I had originally planned though, so we could head back tonight if you would prefer.”

“Which option is number two?” Louis asked.

Liam rolled his eyes. He didn’t roll his eyes at the same rate as Niall or Louis. It was refreshing.

“For Louis’ benefit, I’ll actually give numbers and say option number two is go home tonight,” Liam stated.

“Excellent,” Louis stated. “In which case, I’m changing my mind and going with option number one.”

“Unfortunately,” Niall said, “I’m going to agree with Louis. It was a long day. Fun in the sun and all that. But it’s tiring.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “I don’t see how it’s unfortunate to agree with me, but whatever. You’re the one driving though Liam, so it basically comes down to you. Do you want to drive nine hours right now?”

“Not really, no,” Liam replied.

Harry spoke up and suggested, “How about we get dinner and head back to hotel for the night? We can relax and then head out in the morning.”

They all agreed and once again piled into the car.

“Sit down restaurant or fast food?” Liam asked.

Niall laughed. “We’re all in swim trunks, Liam. What do you think?”

Liam gave a small chuckle and nodded. “Fair point. McDonald’s good?”

“Breakfast for dinner! Yes, please!” Louis exclaimed. No one shared his enthusiasm. Not that he wanted to share anyway.

\----

They had eaten, Louis being the only one to enjoy breakfast for dinner, and were spread around the hotel room. Liam lay in the middle of his and Niall’s bed while Niall seemed content to sit on the floor watching whatever was on TV. Louis wasn’t really paying attention as he waited for Harry to get out of the shower, Louis being the last in line to go.

When Harry emerged, Louis rejoiced that he no longer smelled of chlorine. He had an underlying tone of cheap hotel soap, but he mostly smelled like Harry. That was his new favorite smell.

Louis got up to get a clean pair of boxers out of his bag, having to dig around for them. Niall was a horrible packer. As he pulled them loose, his packet of suppressants fell to the floor. Louis furrowed his eyebrows. He took one this morning, why was there an extra one in the pack?

“Oh, fuck,” Louis shut his eyes and thought back a day. “Oh, shit.”

All three looked over with concerned eyes.

Liam asked, “What is it, Lou?”

Louis held up his hand. “One moment, I’m thinking.”

Louis had made certain that he packed his suppressants, double checking his bag before they left the city. He was supposed to take one before securing them for safe keeping. And he hadn’t. It was six in the morning, and things were moving too fast at the time. He never forgot to take his suppressant. With the exception of that one time. But he never forgot.

He turned to face the other three in the room, eyes roaming and finally landing on Harry.

“I forgot to take my suppressant yesterday morning.”

“Yesterday?” Niall asked.

“Yes.”

“Lou,” Niall definitely held the biggest look of concern. He had been there the one other time he forgot his suppressant. Or at least until Louis fell into heat and made him leave.

Liam was sat at attention as he asked, “Should we head home? Do we need to go or anything? What’s going to happen? Anything? Nothing? When?”

“Oh my God, Liam!” Louis nearly yelled to get his attention. It worked. “I’m fine. We’ll head home in the morning. Business as usual. I’m going to go take a shower.”

“Lou?” Niall timidly asked as Louis walked towards the bathroom.

“Business as usual, Niall!” Louis stated as he closed the door.

\----

Fuck. How did he forget? It had been early and Louis had been half asleep and half thinking about the alpha he was going to be stuck in the car with. He still shouldn’t have forgotten. Not after so many years of the daily ritual.

Louis did a mental calculation based off of his previous experience. It had been about a year and a half since the last time he had missed a dose. His body’s reaction to missing it hadn’t taken effect for about two and a half days, and even then, it was a few hours until he had fully broken out in heat. As long as they left early, they would be home in plenty of time if his body were to have a reaction. It would be fine.

He finished up his shower, got dressed, and was greeted by a group of concerned faces when he exited the bathroom. Did they not understand business as usual?

Louis asked, “So, what’s the plan? What time are we leaving in the morning? I’m assuming that’s what you were talking about.”

Liam spoke up, “We were thinking of leaving at four.”

“In the morning?” Louis asked.

Niall gave an exaggerated sigh. “Yes, Louis. Four in the morning. It should get us home in time in case anything were to happen.”

“You know,” Louis responded. “It was the morning wake up call that made me forget in the first place. I’m fine leaving later.”

Harry spoke up for the first time since Louis had mentioned his suppressant. “We’ll leave at four. I will remind you to take your suppressant.”

Louis had attempted to avoid eye contact with everyone until Harry spoke. Louis saw the worry in his eyes. He wondered if Niall had said something about his last experience. From Harry’s insistence on the time to leave, he could only assume he had.

“Okay,” Louis agreed with no further argument.

“Pack everything up, Lou,” Niall stated. “I’m just going to wear my sleep shorts for the trip. Let’s go with full comfort.”

Louis nodded. “I approve of that idea.” Louis packed up everything but his suppressant and toothbrush, which he set by his bag.

Louis turned to Niall and stated, “Let it be noted. I packed by myself.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “You messily repacking what I already packed does not count.”

Louis glared. “Stop rolling your eyes at me.”

Niall rolled his eyes again. “You’re tired. Get in bed and go to sleep.”

As soon as Louis sat down on the bed, Niall turned the light out. Apparently, they were in a hurry for sleep. Louis was no longer tired. He laid on his back and looked at the ceiling. Maybe hotel rooms should put glow in the dark stars on their ceilings.

He tried to even out his breathing to help calm his mind. Like the previous night, Harry was facing the wall again. He wanted to be held by the alpha next to him. Instead, Louis flipped onto his side away from Harry in an attempt to get more comfortable.

He was about to reach for his phone for something to do when he felt Harry shift on the bed. And then shift some more. Louis gave up on trying to even out his breathing as he was pulled into Harry’s arms. Louis gladly made himself the little spoon as Harry held him tight. Harry immediately moved to scent Louis. It was welcomed, but it wasn’t enough.

Louis wiggled to loosen Harry’s hold and flipped onto his other side to face him. He let out a soft satisfied whine as Harry brushed his fingers through his hair and guided Louis’ head into position in order for Louis to scent him. Louis breathed him in and relaxed in Harry’s arms. He didn’t remember falling asleep.

\----

Louis jolted to someone’s alarm going off. He was still in Harry’s arms, their limbs tangled together.

“How are you feeling, Tommo?” Niall mumbled.

“Go away, Niall. I hate you all for waking me up so early. It’s still dark.”

Liam gave a sleepy, “You can sleep in the car, Lou.”

Harry moved and quickly scented him, placing a kiss behind his jaw before pulling away.

“Okay,” Louis finally replied.

They took turns using the bathroom and were soon packed up and ready to go.

“Coffee?” Liam simply asked.

“It’s too early for coffee,” Louis replied.

“It’s never too early for coffee,” Niall stated. “Drive on, fearless leader!”

Louis groaned. How were they so awake? Louis was quick to abandon car safety by unbuckling his seat belt and moving over to lean into Harry. He rejoiced in succeeding with converting someone else to breaking the rules of road safety as he was jostled around too allow for Harry to remove his belt as well.

Harry wrapped his arm around his shoulders to bring him in closer, Louis moving easily. He closed his eyes and revelled in Harry’s warmth, slightly registering that Harry had once again looped his finger around his park bracelet. He was never taking it off.

Louis was once again jolted awake when music blasted from the speakers.

“What the fuck?” Louis asked.

“Sorry! Sorry, Lou,” Niall stated. “I promise I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Sure, you didn’t. Where are we?”

“The middle of nowhere,” Liam supplied.

Louis found he was in the same position as when he fell asleep and felt as though Harry was watching him. Louis looked down at his bracelet, then back up to Harry. He saw a flicker of doubt in Harry’s eyes before he released his hold on the bracelet. Louis didn’t know why he was giving Harry a reassuring smile, but apparently whatever he was reassuring him of worked.

“Niall,” Harry said. “There’s a Swiss Army knife in the glove box. Can you hand it over?”

Niall looked back and squinted his eyes. “It’s been a long couple of days. Can you promise me that you’re not going to stab anyone?”

Harry laughed. “Give me the knife, Niall.”

Louis watch as Niall dug through the glove box, handing it back to Harry once he was able to retrieve it.

Louis looked up at Harry and stated, “I’m kind of with Niall on this, Harry. You’re not going to stab anyone are you?”

Harry gave a warm smile. “Give me your wrist, Lou.”

Louis grabbed onto his own wrist and addressed Niall. “I think Harry is going to cut my hand off. Will you save me?”

“No,” Niall deadpanned.

“I’m unfriending you, Niall,” Louis replied as he held out his arm for Harry to cut off.

Louis looked down in time to see Harry cut off his park bracelet. He liked that bracelet. He was going to wear it forever.

Louis looked over to Harry and frowned. “I was going to wear that forever.”

Harry looked slightly guilty as he asked, “Were you really?”

“If it meant you would keep holding onto it I was, yes.”

Harry smiled and took Louis wrist, brushing his thumb over where the bracelet once was. There was a slight tan line where it had been.

“Can I hold onto you instead? Would that be okay?” Harry asked with uncertainty.

Louis nodded and sheepishly grinned up at Harry. “Yes.”

Niall turned around and said, “Not to interrupt or anything but…”

Louis cut him off. “If you don’t mean to interrupt, why are you interrupting?”

Niall grinned. “This is a road trip, Louis, everyone is supposed to know everyone else’s business.”

“Yeah,” Liam stated and glanced over to Niall. “Kind of like when you and Louis were texting to keep me and Harry out of the loop? I’m a bit confused.”

Niall sighed and continued, “Back to my interruption. Is that what the whole bracelet bit was about?”

Niall waved his hand in the direction of Harry now holding Louis’ wrist and continued.

“You were holding his bracelet because you didn’t want to hold his wrist?”

Louis looked up to find Harry’s face and neck flushed a lovely shade of red.

Louis glared at Niall and informed him, “That is my bracelet, this is my wrist, this is my Harry. All three of which are none of your business, so turn around and face forward, my unfriended friend.”

Niall laughed as he turned around as directed. “Okay, Lou. Continue on.”

Once Niall was situated, Louis looked back to Harry and quietly asked, “Is he right?”

“Partially,” Harry smiled.

“Partially?”

“Yes. I didn’t know how you would feel about me holding you. I figured you could easily pull away if you didn’t like it.”

“I like you,” Louis sleepily stated and fell back to sleep.

\----

Louis felt Harry brush his fingers through his fringe and Louis once again blinked awake.

“Now where are we?” he asked.

“We’re just pulling in to eat,” Liam stated.

Louis yawned and asked, “Same place as the way here?”

“Yep,” Niall stated. “Maybe this time it won’t be awkward as fuck.”

Louis laughed and sat up out of Harry’s hold. How was Harry’s arm not asleep from having it wrapped around his shoulders for who knows how long?

Harry asked, “Who said it was awkward as fuck?”

Niall pointed at Louis. Louis shrugged and asked, “Did you not think it was? I pretended to sleep at the table so I didn’t have to take part in it. Plus, I hated you, so there was that.”

Harry laughed and they all moved to get out of the car. Harry reached out for Louis’ hand as the walked.

Louis squeezed his hand and said, “We’ve come a long way in two days, haven’t we?”

Harry smiled. “We have. You found one alpha in New York City that you don’t hate.”

The food court was much more pleasant then the first time around. They made lively conversation with plenty of banter, ending with a small food fight between Niall and Louis.

As they were climbing back into the car, Louis felt a shiver run down his spine. He ignored it and moved to lie across the backseat, pillowing his head on Harry’s lap. Harry pulled out a book and Louis signaled for Harry to read as he pulled out his phone to play a bit of Candy Crush. He quickly gave up and instead focused on the feeling of Harry brushing his hand through his hair as he read.

\----

An hour later, Louis couldn’t contain the shivering and he let out a small whine.

“Lou?” Niall asked.

“Business as usual, Niall.” Louis stated.

Harry quickly discarded his book and pulled Louis up and into his lap.

“Harry?” Niall asked.

“He’s good, we’re good,” he replied.

Louis lifted his head to look at Niall. “I’m _fine_ , Niall. It’s shivers. Not a big deal.”

Niall nodded his head, but his eyes were filled with uncertainty.

Louis ignored him and moved in Harry’s hold, throwing his leg across his lap so he could properly hold onto him like the koala he was meant to be.

“Harry?” Liam asked.

“For the love of God, I’m _fine_! Shivers do not equal heat,” Louis stated.

“Maybe not, but they indicate the start of one,” Niall responded.

Louis held Harry tight around his waist. “I’m fine, Niall. Shivers is all.”

Louis fell against Harry completely and shoved his nose into Harry’s neck, scenting him with just a bit of desperation.

He heard Harry tell the other guys, “He’s good. Shivers usually means a few hours, we’re on track.” He heard him pause and asked, “Maybe you could stop looking back to check on us though? I’ve got him. I promise to let you know if anything else happens.”

“Noted,” Niall stated. “Well, at least I’ll try my best.”

Liam turned up the music and Louis focused on Harry’s hold on him. Louis thought about his suppressants. He loved that they stopped heats, but they also dimmed Louis’ sense of touch. The way Harry was running his hands along his back and through his hair felt magnified. Louis wondered how it would feel if he didn’t take suppressants at all.

He was freezing and his shivering would not stop.

“Harry,” Louis whined into his neck. He was still clutched onto him and Louis wondered if he was cutting off Harry’s circulation.

“Give me your hand, Lou,” Harry instructed.

“Why?”

“Please?”

Louis pulled his right arm out from around him and Harry immediately wrapped his hand around his wrist. And, _oh_.

Louis sat up and looked at Harry, their eyes locking immediately. His shivering stopped abruptly.

Harry squeezed his wrist and Louis knew. He may be going into heat while stuck in the car with his best friends, but Louis was eternally grateful that he had forgotten his suppressant. With his senses heightened, he could feel it in Harry’s hold.

“Alpha,” Louis whispered.

Harry’s eyes lit up as a timid smile played across his face.

Louis grinned and asked, “You’re the best, nicest, alpha in the history of forever and you’re mine?” Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he thought back to his previous day. “I was positive you were too good to be true. Are you sure? Do I really get to be yours?”

Harry held tight to his wrist. “I certainly hope so,” he stated with a grin on his face.

Louis dropped his head back into the crook of Harry’s neck and whispered, “I’m the happiest person in the world right now. Well, besides the whole going into heat in the middle of nowhere thing. So, I probably don’t sound like the happiest person in the world, but I am.”

They remained silent and Harry turned his head to scent him. Pheromones were running wild in the car and Louis was now thankful his two best friends were betas. He had no idea how much time had passed, but Louis would guess it was a while when he heard Niall speak,

“I’m facing forward, but I’m still going to ask how you guys are doing.”

Louis lifted his head and informed him, “I’m good. I’m happy. I like Harry lots and lots.”

Niall sighed. “Okay, Lou. Can I turn around?”

Harry answered for them. “Yeah, you’re good.”

“Excuse me,” Louis interrupted. “Do you not even care that I like Harry lots and lots?”

Niall rolled his eyes and he felt Harry give a silent laugh as he returned to running his hands on his back.

“Harry?” Niall asked.

“His shivering has stopped. I’ve never been with someone in heat, but I’ve read a lot.”

Louis turned to Harry and asked, “Really? Never?”

Harry shook his head. “No, I haven’t.”

Louis beamed. He liked Harry lots and lots. And he got to keep him for a long long time.

Harry continued, “Anyway, his shivering has stopped which often tends to happen before one falls into heat. I don’t think that’s the case here and that it stopped for another reason that he can tell you about later. I would guess it will start back up soon. It’s probably helping that he’s relaxed.”

“According to our GPS, we have three hours to go,” Niall stated. “But Liam is also driving well beyond the speed limit so the exact timing is unknown. Sooner though.”

Niall looked over to Liam and smiled, “I’m so proud of you for going above the speed limit. There’s a first time for everything.”

Liam scowled. “Yeah, like Louis going into heat when we’re still in the middle of nowhere.”

“Fair point,” Niall stated as he turned back to the Harry and Louis. “Anyway, there’s a rest area about a mile ahead. Do you think we have five minutes to stop for a wee?”

“I have to go, so yes,” Louis stated.

Harry didn’t look happy about the situation, but conceded.

“As I have to go as well, we’ll make it work. I drank way too much when we ate so, no problem,” Harry replied.

Louis laughed as he watched Harry’s face. “You don’t look like it’s no problem, but okay.”

The decision was made as Liam was slowing the car to pull in to the rest area. As they looked around, they noticed a lot more cars than previous stops.

“Fuck. Of course,” Harry mumbled.

“What does that mean, Harry?” Liam asked.

“Nothing, just, there are a lot of people. I read that the more interaction an omega has with people in this state, the faster their mind falls into preheat. Physically he’ll still be fine. He just may become a little, um, loopy?” Harry gave a small laugh. “And thank God we’ll never see these people again. The two of us are hard as a rock.”

“No, I’m not,” Louis argued. He definitely was.

Harry rolled his eyes and Niall let out a loud cackle as they piled out of the car for the last time before reaching home.

Upon entering the bathroom, there were two other men already inside.

Louis furrowed his brows. “Oh. There are actually people in here.”

Harry snorted but kept hold of his hand and directed Louis toward a stall.

“Why are we going in there?” Louis asked in confusion. “Oh! Blow job?”

Harry let out a loud laugh and Louis was happy to hear it. He also registered a guy who was clearly an alpha watch them pass. Harry must have noticed as well and pulled Louis into his side until the stall door was closed and locked.

“Do I get a blow job now?” Louis asked quietly as he looked into Harry’s worried eyes.

“Not right now, baby.” Harry smiled. “Later, I promise.”

Louis was still confused. “Then why are we in a stall? Together?”

“Because it’s not as easy to wee when you’re hard, and I don’t want people watching you.”

“Oh. Still doesn’t explain why we’re in here together, but I like you lots and lots,” Louis stated as he moved to pull his sleep shorts down. He wasn’t sure he was making any sense at this point. Harry was right. Just being in the same vicinity as another alpha had Louis feeling fuzzy around the edges.

He stood in front of the toilet while Harry held him across his shoulders. Harry was succeeding in calming him, but he was still so fucking hard. This was embarrassing.

“Harry?” Louis said over a whimper.

“Relax, baby.”

“I thought I had to wee, but I guess not. Or I can’t? I don’t know. We can go back to the car if you want.”

Louis looked into the torn expression flashing through Harry’s eyes and then watched as he dropped to his knees. Louis was confused at first, but then realized he really was going to get his hoped for blow job. He grabbed onto Harry’s hair and enjoyed the moment. Which, in his state, of course turned out to be over much too soon.

“For the record, I’ve never come that fast in my life,” Louis said through an orgasm-haze-induced grin.

Harry laughed and Louis looked on as Harry pulled his pants down and sat on the toilet.

“Why the fuck are you sitting, Harry? Am I going to stand here while you take a number two?!”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m hard and I don’t want to make a mess, Lou. It kind of shoots the wrong direction when you’re hard.”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. “Oh, I guess I never thought about that. Wait, why were you having me stand then? Whatever. It’s a good thing you’re my alpha or I would never be able to face you again. This is too much.”

Harry finished up and pointed Louis in the direction of the toilet. “You’re turn. I know you have to go.”

Things went quickly after that, but overall must have still taken a while. Niall, of course, was the first to speak when they finally arrived at the car.

“That was the longest….”

Louis noticed Harry shaking his head and Niall moved on to saying, “Liam did some sort of complicated math and said at the rate we’re going it should be two and a half hours. That does not account for any traffic we run into though, but things look clear for now.”

Harry nodded as they moved to get into the car. Louis climbed in and moved to lay across the seats, once again using Harry’s thigh as a pillow. While he would love to sit in Harry’s lap for the remainder of the trip, he didn’t want to kill his legs. He had nice legs.

Harry didn’t read, instead chose to hold onto the tan line of his wrist while brushing his other hand in Louis’ hair. Louis was still hazy from their bathroom activities and quickly fell asleep.

\----

Louis woke up to another shiver. Harry was already looking down at him with concerned eyes.

Louis sighed. “I’m fine, Harry. Stop with the worried look. How much longer?”

Harry relaxed his face and stated, “You slept for about an hour. We’re getting there.”

“Why did I have to forget my suppressant? This is stupid.”

Harry brushed his fingers through his soft fringe and squeezed his wrist.

Louis continued when he felt the sense of pleasure run through his body. “Okay, so on the up side, my senses are heightened and I figured out sooner, rather than later, that I get to keep you for a long long time.”

Harry smiled. “That, you do. Now come and sit in my lap again. Be my koala.”

Louis gave no argument and scrambled onto Harry’s lap. Harry made the first move to scent him and Louis relaxed, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder.

Louis whispered, “Why do we have to be in a car with those two? Can we just kick them out and they can walk?

Harry laughed. “Do you really want to spend your heat in a stuffy car?”

“If it’s with you, I’m okay with that,” Louis smiled, his mind was in a haze.

They sat wrapped in each arms for miles. Louis didn’t know how long, but was thankful when he stopped shivering.

“Fucking finally. I don’t like shivers.”

“Oh, fuck,” he heard Harry mumble. “How many miles, Liam? Niall? How much longer? Just go to whoever’s place is closest.”

“Harry?” Louis asked.

“Yes, baby?

“Will you knot me?”

Harry smiled. “I will if you want me to.”

“Yes, please,’ Louis paused. “Will you knot me now? Niall and Liam won’t mind.”

Harry kissed him on his pulse point. “I think they would, Lou.”

Louis scrunched his face in concentration. “You haven’t kissed me yet.”

Louis made a half attempt to turn and ask Niall, “Can Harry kiss me? Is that okay with you guys?”

Neither of them looked back, but instead Niall waved his hand and turned the radio up.

Louis looked back to Harry and informed him, “I think they said you could knot me.”

Harry took Louis’ face in his hands and grinned. “They did not say that, Lou. Just a few more minutes. Can you hold on just a few more minutes?”

Louis blinked. “Okay. Maybe. I don’t know. You smell really good. Even better than you usually do. And you always smell good. My favorite. How do you do that?”

Harry gave a peck to Louis lips. “Because I am extremely aroused right now. You’re making me like this.”

“Oh, okay,” Louis softly spoke. “Hazza?”

“Yes, baby?”

“I’m trying to be patient, I promise, but I really need you to fuck me. Like, right now. Please?”

Harry kissed him hard on his lips. It was a nice distraction, he supposed.

“We’re here!” Liam called from somewhere.

\----

Louis blinked awake and found himself looking at the ceiling.

“Holy shit!” he yelled. “Who put glow in the dark stars on my ceiling? I’ve wanted them for forever!”

Louis realized he had an arm thrown over his stomach as he heard rustling beside him. He looked over to find Harry looking over with sleepy eyes.

“From this outburst, I can only assume you’re out of your heat?” Harry croaked.

Louis smiled. “I guess so?”

He looked around the room and asked, “What day is it? Where am I? What happened?”

Harry pulled him into his side and looked over at him. He smiled and said, “It’s Tuesday, you’re in my apartment, and I know you know what happened, Lou.”

Louis let out a small giggle. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Harry asked.

“Fine. If you _must_ know, you fulfilled my lifelong dream and knotted me. And then you knotted me again. And maybe another time because I really wanted you too. I think you like me lots and lots.”

Harry placed a tender kiss to Louis’ lips and smiled. “You are correct. I do like you lots and lots. Or maybe only one ‘lots’, not two. ‘Lots and lots’ sounds like something you would say when you unexpectedly go into heat because you forgot your suppressant.”

“Oii!” Louis exclaimed.

Harry gave a half shrug and pulled him in tighter.

Louis looked back up to the ceiling and whispered in awe, “You have stars on your ceiling.”

“I do.”

“I like them.”

Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ fringe as he took a minute to take everything in.

“Hazza?” Louis smiled.

“Yes, love?”

“Will you help me put glow in the dark stars on my ceiling too? Maybe it will help with the resale value of the room for when I need to rent it to someone in the future.”

Harry leaned in to kiss him and stated, “Of course I will. Anything for my beautiful omega.”

\----

The following night, Harry and Louis were laying side by side on Louis’ bed. It was finally getting dark out and Niall still wasn’t home. Louis was about to text him when he heard the door open.

Louis immediately called out, “Niall!! Come see my ceiling!”

Niall walked into the open bedroom door and looked up at Louis’ prompting.

“Glow in the dark stars, Niall!” Louis shouted in excitement.

Niall didn’t look impressed and Louis asked, “You don’t like them?”

“I’m not sure where this sudden obsession came from, but they’re lovely. Absolutely beautiful.”

Louis wiggled his eyebrows. “You’re jealous aren’t you? I could get you some if you want.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “I’ll come and visit your room if I want to star gaze.”

Louis huffed. “Fine. Go to your starless bedroom.”

Niall walked out, leaving Harry and Louis to their stargazing.

Harry pulled Louis into him and whispered into his ear, “I think they’re beautiful. Just like you.”

“Just to clarify, you’re not comparing me to a sticker, right?”  Louis asked. “Can I be compared to, like, an actual star?

Louis felt Harry smile into his neck. “Yes, and you shine brighter than all of them.”

Louis smiled and whispered, “Okay.”

Their conversation was interrupted by Niall yelling from the other room.

“Louis! Why the fuck are there glow in the dark stars in the shape of a penis on my ceiling?!”

Louis beamed and said, “I think he definitely likes them.”

“I think I definitely like you,” Harry stated as he pulled Louis in for a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it! I gladly welcome kudos and nice comments! Should you feel so inclined, I would love you lots and lots if you reblog my [fic post!](http://2tiedships2.tumblr.com/post/181438083115/enjoy-the-ride-11k-abo-by-2tiedships2-stop)


End file.
